Un giorno un piu - One day more-
by gonlamir93
Summary: SPOILERS EP8. Battler y Sayo consiguen llegar a orillas de la isla de Niijima después de escapar juntos de la explosión de la isla de Rokkenjima. Tanto el corazón de Sayo como el de Battler están dañados por la tragedia que acaban de presenciar y los sentimientos quedan a flor de piel.
1. Chapter 1

_Japón. Año 1986._

* * *

-¡Resiste, Shannon!

Maldita sea.

No sabía dónde habíamos ido a parar. A duras penas había conseguido llevar de nuevo la lancha hasta la orilla de lo que yo creía era la isla de Niijima. Corriendo como un loco con Shannon sobre mi espalda, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso ahora.

-….tler….- la débil voz que Shannon exhaló en mi hombro me hizo temer lo peor. Su respiración sonaba aterradora, apenas un silbido agudo intermitente. Las manos de Shannon iban soltándose de mi camisa y cayendo a medida que la chica perdía la consciencia. Lo que más me descomponía era la sospecha de que ella ya no deseaba aferrarse a la vida.

-¡HEY!- agité los brazos para zarandearla- ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Agárrate fuerte, ¿me oyes?!- mi voz sonaba muy brusca para estar hablándole a una mujer herida. Pero estaba desesperado. No podía dejar de correr. No sabía en qué lugar estábamos. Solo veía arbustos y árboles a nuestro alrededor. Buscaba una carretera, una autopista, algo... me bastaba cualquier atisbo de civilización que pudiese ayudarnos. Que pudiese _ayudarla_.

Las manos de Shannon débilmente volvieron a sujetarse entre los botones de mi camisa. Bien. Chica obediente.

Afortunadamente no tuve que correr mucho más. Me pareció escuchar el zumbido de automóviles al frente, así que aceleré el paso, aunque mis piernas estuvieran agarrotadas de dolor. Salimos de entre la maleza para ir a parar a lo que parecía ser una carretera secundaria. Podía ver carteles con las indicaciones propias de la isla de Niijima. El sonido de un vehículo aproximándose. Un coche asomó desde una curva e impulsivamente me planté en medio de la carretera.

-¡EEEEH! ¡PARE, POR FAVOR!

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

En mi mente se suceden imágenes cortas. Secuencias inacabadas e inconexas.

Burbujas de aire. Una fría calidez. Una sensación de flotar en el vacío. La visión de mechones de cabello castaño delante de mis ojos. Un brillo difuso.

Soy capaz de recordar mejor las sensaciones que las imágenes. ¿Me duele el cuello?. No. Es el hombro. Oigo una respiración entrecortada y silbante. Noto cómo me oprimen el pecho. La sensación de aire entrando a la fuerza en mis pulmones, seguido de convulsiones que me hacen devolver algo en estado líquido. Los sonidos que escucho quedan amortiguados por algún tiempo de barrera mágica invisible. ¿Es este el mundo de las ilusiones? SI es así, no lo imaginé tan doloroso.

Battler.

Me pregunto si habrá conseguido regresar al mundo de los humanos. Es lo mejor. No puedo dejar que la carga de mis pecados le arrastre a él también.

Abro los ojos. No puedo ver bien, hay como una telilla negra sobre mis ojos. Pero no dura mucho, a los pocos segundos el manto negro se disipa y puedo ver, por fin, cómo es la Tierra Dorada a la que tanto desee llegar.

Me invade el desconcierto cuando veo el muro gris y los focos tubulares de un techo. _¿Qué...?_

Noto el cuerpo entumecido y mucho cansancio. No puedo comprender qué está pasando. Miro a mi alrededor. Una habitación de… hospital.

Me sobresalto al comprender lo que sucede. Las imágenes se solapan en mi cabeza como si alguien agitase con destreza una baraja de cartas delante de mí.

Me salvaron.

Mis ojos se abren como platos al contemplar esa atroz posibilidad. ¿Quien…? Debió ser una persona estúpida, guiada tal vez por el desconocimiento o por una compasión desmesurada, lo suficientemente testarudo como para atreverse a arriesgar su vida por una vil asesina como yo.

 _Battler._

Siento un dolor lacerante justo detrás de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo no parece responder a los estímulos y al caos que hay en mi cabeza. Un único pensamiento se activa en mi mente cual señal de alarma. No he muerto.

Siento una ligera brisa que roza mi frente. Hasta ahora no lo había notado. Muevo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y un dolor punzante en mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo me obliga a apretar los párpados con fuerza. Al abrirlos de nuevo el cuadro que contemplo me conmociona.

Veo la silueta de Battler. Me da la espalda, con las manos apoyadas en el alféizar de una ventana abierta. Sería algo normal si no fuese porque tuve una sensación de deja vu que hizo que mi corazón se encogiese.

 _Battler, frente a mi, contemplaba atónito y lleno de terror los cadáveres de sus tíos yaciendo en el suelo..._

En ese momento, junto a la venta, el aura que rodeaba la espalda de Battler era de desolación y fatiga, pero me transmitía las misma sensaciones que el día anterior en la sala del oro.

Él, al igual que yo, había perdido en una sola noche el mundo y las personas que más amaba. Al verle así quise llorar.

Battler, idiota… ¿Por qué me has dejado vivir?

El dolor y la extenuación me arrastran, haciendo que vuelva a posarse sobre mis ojos aquel manto negro que ya no me permite contemplar la figura de Battler. _No, por favor... Tengo que alejarle de esa visión... tengo que cogerle de la mano y sacarle de ahí…_

Caigo en un opaco mar profundo de silencio.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

-El estado del muchacho no es grave. Su vida no corre peligro. Es probable que en los próximos días sienta dolor y no pueda mover el hombro izquierdo. El suero que le estamos administrando es un analgésico general pero le recetaré unos analgésicos específicos para su dolencia. Si es tan amable de rellenar este formulario para proceder al ingreso en la clínica...

De las palabras que escupía la doctora, captaba la mitad. Me tendió un papel fino con el nombre de algún medicamento escrito. Guardé el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón. Algo me decía que debería inquietarme el hecho de que tratasen a Shannon como un hombre en lugar de como una mujer, pero hacía caso omiso de esa advertencia de mi lógica. Cuando la saqué del agua y tuve que practicarle la reanimación cardio pulmonar en el bote, y en medio de todo el pavor que pudiese sentir en ese momento, me percaté que el pecho de la chica era inusualmente plano. Trataba de darle una explicación racional, buscando entre mis recuerdos y guiándome por la historia que Shannon me contó cuando caminábamos por el túnel subterráneo de Rokkenjima.

El fichero que la doctora me entregó pedía especificaciones y antecedentes clínicos de Shannon que yo desconocía. No sabía qué rellenar en la casilla de 'nombre'. Desde pequeño la había conocido con el nombre de Shannon. Después conocí a Kanon. Pero ya no estaba en mis cavales. ¿Cómo me había dicho que se llamaba realmente…?

Tras obligar a detenerse forzosamente a aquel coche en la carretera secundaria, le pedí al conductor que nos llevase al hospital más cercano. Supongo que accedió al verme tan encolerizado, cargando con una mujer agonizante a mi espalda. El hombre hizo girar el coche en mitad de la carretera y nos llevó a la clínica en la que me encontraba ahora. Tenía aspecto de consultorio médico rural de una sola planta. Al vernos llegar, yo pidiendo ayuda a voz en grito, los enfermeros cogieron a Shannon con cuidado y se la llevaron en una camilla. Me hubiese gustado seguir a los enfermeros, pero cuando bajaron a Shannon de mis hombros mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas y manos, con la respiración agitada y jadeante. Una enfermera me ayudó a levantarme y me ofreció agua.

Después estuve un rato en la habitación que le habían asignado Shannon, con ella convaleciente sobre la cama. Al verla en ese estado recordé aquel momento en que Shannon, ataviada como la mujer del retrato del hall de la mansión principal Ushiromiya, me pidió que no la dejase sola. Y me sentí dolido. Ella me había besado y había jugueteado conmigo soplandome en la oreja, aprovechando mi descuido para lanzarse al mar con ese maldito lingote de oro atado al pie. Abandonándome en aquel bote motorizado.

-Dios… Shannon... -la voz se me quebraba al revivir la angustia que sentí entonces.

-A propósito, no nos ha dicho cuál es su nombre, joven- la voz de la doctora me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Alcé la vista; la doctora me miró suspicazmente; nos encontrábamos de pie junto al escritorio de recepción del vestíbulo de la clínica.

-Ah… sí. Takashi Kumasawa- no me parece que fuese una buena idea decirle mi nombre real. La doctora me escudriñaba de una forma que me ponía nervioso.

-Señor Kumasawa, ¿eh? No tenemos clara su procedencia, pero algo que sí sabemos es que en la pierna de su acompañante estaba el símbolo del pájaro de un ala. Este símbolo corresponde a una familia bastante conocida en esta zona, los Ushiromiya- tragué saliva y la miré fingiendo no comprenderla- Esta madrugada nos han llegado noticias de que se ha escuchado un gran estruendo, algo que se parecía a una explosión, procedente de Rokkenjima, la isla donde se hospedan los Ushiromiya, ¿usted sabe algo al respecto?

Miré hacia otro lado. Dos empleados auxiliares de la clínica nos miraban mal disimuladamente. Así que en aquellas tierras ya sabían de la explosión. Inspiré hondo.

-Doctora, para serle sincero esta mañana encontré a mi acompañante con la clavícula rota. Estaba muy asustado. No sé a qué se refiere- me encogí de hombros, terminé de rellenar el informe inventándome la mitad y se lo di a la doctora- Aquí tiene. Si me disculpa, tengo que ir al baño- incliné el cuello con una sonrisa y acto seguido me alejé de recepción.

No sabía ni dónde estaba el baño. A paso ligero entré en la habitación donde estaba Shannon, empujé una butaca de tela para bloquear la puerta y me llevé una mano a la barbilla.

Estaba claro que la doctora tenía la mira puesta en nosotros. Le resultábamos sospechosos, más aún después de lo que sabía sobre la explosión de Rokkenjima y seguramente no tardaría en contactar con la policía. Tendríamos que salir de allí.

Vi un saco azul al pie de la cama. El saco en el que los enfermeros habían metido el vestido negro que Shannon llevaba. Lo cogí y me lo eché al hombro. Me incliné sobre la cama en la que Shannon yacía. Me sorprendí al ver que tenía surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas. Me sentí atormentado. Si la policía la encontraba iban a inculcarle toda la culpa de lo sucedido en Rokkenjima. La juzgarian y condenarían. No podía dejar que eso pasase. Prometí que huiríamos juntos y yo la ayudaría a cargar con la cruz de sus pecados. En un arrebato de galantería dije que me la llevaría como souvenir de la Tierra Dorada. Ese pensamiento me hizo esbozar una sonrisa al recordar la forma en que ella se había sonrojado.

Con movimientos delicados, le quité la aguja de suero del brazo, pasé su mano derecha por mi hombro y la alcé de la cama sobre mis brazos. Le habían puesto un haori a juego con el saco azul, sobre una bata de color blanco apagado. Se veía tan indefensa…

Me dirigí a la ventana abierta. Antes, al mirar a través de ella, me percaté que daba a la parte de atrás de la clínica, una arboleda al norte con varios caminos de tierra. Solo tenía que sacar las piernas por la ventana y luego el cuerpo, con Shannon en brazos, y caminar por uno de los caminos. Lo hice, asegurandome que no había ojos indiscretos que viesen nuestra huída

-Battler…

Los ojos de Shannon se encontraron con los míos. Tenía una mirada vidriosa y triste, aunque también podía atisbar cierto reproche. Pero la persona que estaba más enfadada era yo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-¡Buenas tardes, pequeña bruja cruel y egoísta! Tu plan de dejarme en ridículo en medio del oceáno no ha funcionado y como castigo no voy a soltarte. Mira que engañarme con besos y caricias…- mi tono era entre recriminatorio y burlesco; pero realmente estaba dolido con ella.

Shannon asió la tela de mi hombro y se agitó un poco. Era su forma de decirme que quería que la bajase, ya lo había hecho antes. La aferré con fuerza, contra mi pecho. No se me volvería a escapar.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

No podía hacer nada. Tullida de un brazo como estaba no podía zafarme de Battler. Tampoco tenía el vigor necesario para soltarle unos cuantos improperios, así que me dejé llevar por el abrazo de Battler, una calidez que no se me estaba permitido gozar. Me sentía avergonzada y sin derecho a disfrutar de su contacto, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, agradecía aquella muestra de amabilidad que me permitía no pensar en nada más que en su aroma y los latidos de su corazón. Era en esos momentos cuando dejaba atrás mi mundo de desdichada soledad, como cuando me quedé dormida en el túnel junto a Battler, con su chaqueta sobre mis hombros, a pesar del calvario que los dos acabábamos de experimentar.

Me relajé y dejé que Battler me llevase en volandas.

 _Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras estuvimos en la clínica supe que nos encontrábamos en la isla de Niijima y que la carretera que encontramos se situaba en la zona montañosa de Omine, al sur de la isla. No tardé en darme cuenta que el camino que recorría ahora era un sendero que unía la clínica con la localidad principal de Niijima, dónde estaba el aeropuerto en el que hace dos días aterrizamos mi familia y yo. Mi rostro se ensombreció.

-Estamos muy cerca de Niijima- dije, desviando la vista hacia otro lado, para que Shannon no viese cómo me sorbía la nariz- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele el hombro?- mis piernas no dejaban de avanzar mientras hablaba.

-Un poco, cuando giro la cabeza o lo muevo- escuchar de nuevo la voz de Shannon, aunque cansada, supuso un alivio para mi- ¿Por qué estamos en el bosque?

-La clínica no era segura y te he sacado de allí- entonces caí en algo importante- Ehm, ¿tienes fuerzas para caminar?- Shannon asintió con la cabeza- Si me ven llevando a una chica en brazos sospecharán. Es mejor hacernos pasar por "afables civiles desorientados"- me paré, doblé las rodillas y permití que la chica tocase la hierba con los pies. Shannon se deslizó, agarrándose con una mano a mi camisa. El otro brazo, el de la fractura de clavícula, lo mantenía doblado, sujetándose el haori fuertemente sobre el pecho.

-Gracias- dijo Shannon sin mirarme al tiempo que se encogía sobre sí misma. Dejé caer el saco azul del hospital sobre la tierra, y en cuclillas, rebusqué dentro. No sé por qué esperaba encontrar los zapatos negros de tacón bajo que llevaba Shannon esta mañana. Me quedé paralizado al reparar en el hecho de que quizá se perdieron en el mar cuando la saqué del agua. Cogí la bolsa y me enderecé con un suspiro- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No tienes zapatos- " _eso te pasa por lanzarte al mar"_ , quise decirle, pero me contuve. Consideré que amonestarla a la mínima por tratar de suicidarse no sería amable. Solo había que verla para darse cuenta que Shannon no estaba emocionalmente bien. Y me preocupaba.

Shannon ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y… al girar la cabeza a la izquierda una mueca de dolor le crispó la cara; aún le dolía la fractura- N… no importa. No me molesta ir descalza- dijo, con ojos velados, seguía sin atreverse a mirarme directamente. Le sostuve la mano y me puse a caminar, con Shannon a unos centímetros detrás de mí.

Llevábamos andando en silencio unos minutos cuando Shannon habló.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- susurró justo a mi espalda- No merezco redención… lo planeé todo… estaba dispuesta a acabar con los miembros de tu familia… yo…

-En el túnel- la corté ásperamente porque no quería seguir escuchando sus lamentos- En el túnel me lo contaste todo- me detuve, volviéndome hacia ella. A la altura a la que ella quedaba , de su cabeza solo podía ver su pelo castaño. En uno de sus tobillos, la marca que la soga había dejado al tirar de ella hacia las profundidades del océano- No eres la culpable, Shann…. Sayo- ella alzó la vista; tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Yo no puedo vivir, Battler!- balbuceó con voz rota.

-¡Inténtalo!- exclamé; Shannon gimió. Cerré los ojos, apretándome el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Mis labios comenzaron a temblar- Tienes…¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando abrí los ojos y tú ya no estabas?- la chica estaba llorando con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, conteniendo sus gemidos sin conseguirlo- ¡¿El tormento que fueron esos minutos tratando de reanimarte, de traerte de vuelta conmigo?! ¡Me dijiste que no te dejara sola! ¡Yo…!- las lágrimas en mis ojos no me dejaban ver y se escurrían por mis mejillas- Yo no habría aguantado esta pesadilla y seguramente me había derrumbado de no haber estado tú a mi lado.

-No podía dejarte cargar con mis pecados… no quería vivir…- la voz de Shannon se elevó después de unos segundos en silencio- Soy la culpable de haber corrompido los corazones de nuestra familia, la culpable de que ahora María, la señorita Jessica y el…- un gemido de pena la detuvo- ...el señorito George…-alzó el rostro, desencajado por el llanto- ¡Yo los maté, no merezco vivir!

La miré sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. No era capaz de detener mi propio llanto, y al pensar que tal vez nunca iba a conseguir que Shannon recuperase las ganas de vivir se me caía el alma a los pies. En ningún momento solté la mano de ella, ahora incluso la aferraba con todas mis fuerzas, es probable que le estuviese haciendo daño.

-Quiero darte nuevas razones para vivir. Construyamos una nueva vida juntos, lejos de Rokkenjima y de…

-Eso no puede ser- la firmeza en la voz de Shannon me sobresaltó; la imagen de Kanon sustituyó por un segundo a la persona frente a mi- Soy… un mero mueble que nunca podrá amar.

-¿Un mueble? ¿Qué estás…?- me quedé mudo cuando me fijé en la expresión de amargura de Shannon y cómo su mano aprisionaba la tela del haori delante de su pecho, a tal punto que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic.

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

Si Battler descubre mi cuerpo mutilado, deforme, y veo su gesto de rechazo… me moriré.

Cientos de veces imaginé el momento en que le confesaba al señorito George sobre mi condición física, y cientos de veces solo podía imaginar su rostro de repudio y decepción. Cientos de veces lloré sobre mis escritos al saber certera esa posibilidad. Yo misma odiaba mi cuerpo y me odiaba a mi misma. Era tal la culpa por haberme imaginado de una y mil maneras la muerte de la familia Ushiromiya, incluido Battler, que mi suicidio era un hecho para mí. Algo que supondría el castigo definitivo a todos mis pecados.

No puedo contarle. Es un lastre demasiado pesado. No puede verlo. Le daré asco.

-Se hace de noche- anunció Battler en voz baja. Miré el cielo, todavía estaba azul, sin embargo era notorio que el sol ya había descendido mucho. Battler se giró, encarando el sendero, tirando de mi mano. No me quedó más remedio que seguirle. Battler caminaba, enjugándose las lágrimas y la nariz en la manga de su camisa.

-Escúchame bien, Sayo- la voz de Battler tenía un matiz diferente, más grave e imponente- No quiero volver a escucharte decir que tú eres la culpable de la locura que ocurrió allí- me apretó con inusitada fuerza la mano; mis dedos empezaron a dolerme- En este momento, eres mía. Yo te tomé de Rokkenjima y huiré contigo hasta el mismísimo infierno si no tenemos más remedio. Te pido que te mantengas con vida _un dia más._ Me lo debes, después de haberte salvado la vida, aunque tú no lo quisieras. Estás en deuda conmigo. Es lo único que te pido.

Perpleja, me quedó mirando fijamente la nuca del muchacho. Le había conocido desde que era pequeña, cuando aquel niño descarado pero franco se acercó a mi por iniciativa propia y se convirtió en mi primer amigo real… y mi primer amor.

Me pides que siga viva un día más, pero no sé si conseguiré soportar toda esta culpa y desazón. Suspiré. Battler me agarraba la mano con tal nervio que no las tenía todas conmigo para rechazarle. El calor subió por mis mejillas

 _Cuando dejes de ser doncella, vendré a lomos de un caballo blanco, ¡y te sacaré de esta isla!_

Las comisuras de mis labios temblequearon. En aquel túnel le había contado a Battler toda mi historia, desde mi infancia, mis sueños, cómo acabé enamorándome de él, todo el sufrimiento que me causó su ausencia, el impacto que supuso para mí saber que era la hija que Kinzo Ushiromiya había tenido con su propia hija, Beatrice de Kuwadorian, mi madre y a la vez mi hermana, enterarme que se me había privado de todo lo que por derecho me correspondía por actos egoístas de terceros, mi transformación en Kanon, el plan de acabar con mi existencia arrastrando teatralmente a toda la familia Ushiromiya conmigo…

Rememoraba cada detalle, causando que el martirio de mi remordimiento fuese inaguantable. ¿Y Battler quería que siguiese viva un día más...?

 _Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

Acabamos por salir a la carretera. Me dispuse a hacer autoestop con la más mansa de mis sonrisas, o un esbozo de ella.

En el camino había reflexionado sobre la posibilidad de permanecer en la isla o ir en avión hasta la península de Japón más cercana, en este caso Izu. Si la doctora de aquel consultorio había advertido a la policía, tal vez tanto las autoridades del puerto como del aeropuerto estuviesen alerta por si veían a un hombre alto y pelirrojo con una chica bajita y escuálida, vestida con ropa de hospital. Pero había tenido una idea repentina.

Una conductora, al verme, paró a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos y nos animó a subir. Era una mujer universitaria vestida con ropa moderna y el pelo teñido cardado, muy al estilo de Tokio. Con una sonrisa alegre le di las gracias y me aseguré de montar a Shannon en el asiento del copiloto, conmigo en las asientos de atrás. Shannon permanecía sumisa, con la mirada perdida. Empezaba a enervarme su actitud. No sabía adónde había ido a parar el espíritu con el que consiguió que volviera en mí en el túnel, cuando casi pierdo la cordura.

Mantuve una conversación trivial con la conductora sobre el clima y los paisajes de Niijima mientras esta nos llevaba hasta el aeropuerto. En el trayecto le pedí que parase en algún _convenience store_ con la excusa de llevarnos un recuerdo de Niijima.

-¡Hala! Si no llevas zapatos, cariño- la conductora, Chie me había dicho que se llamaba, señaló los pies de Shannon. Iba a interceder por Shannon cuando esta separó los labios.

-Los he perdido en la playa- trazó una fina sonrisa en su cara- Me entusiasmé demasiado y no pude encontrarlos al final- emitió una risita avergonzada al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, lo que provocó una carcajada de Chie.

-¡Te entiendo querida, yo también he perdido mis sandalias en la playa alguna vez!- vi que nos guiñaba el ojo, ante mi cara de desconcierto. Las orejas se me pusieron coloradas cuando entendí el mensaje oculto de la conversación. Una buena jugada de Shannon, eso nos evitaría tener que dar más detalles.

Chie paró frente a un conbini no demasiado grande, de esos con diferentes secciones. Después de decirle que no tardaríamos mucho, saqué a Shannon del coche cogiéndola de la mano y entramos en la tienda. Busqué con la mirada la sección que necesitaba y, con Shannon detrás, nos plantamos frente a un pequeño estante de ropa. Vi que Shannon miraba todo a su alrededor con atención.

-Buen movimiento- apostillé en voz baja encorvándome sobre la chica. Shannon se volteó y se llevó un sobresalto cuando vio mi cara a escasos milímetros de la suya, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gra-gracias- murmuró ella, visiblemente azorada.

Di una pasada rápida con la vista al estante hasta localizar algo que pudiese valernos. Cogí unas bermudas, una camiseta naranja y unas zapatillas de ciclista, dándole las prendas a Shannon.

-Necesito que te pongas esto- Shannon contempló la ropa momentáneamente para mirarme- Es muy probable que estén buscando a un hombre pelirrojo y a un chica delgada, así que…

-Quieres que me vista como un chico- la voz inexpresiva de Shannon terminó mi explicación; asentí- Lo haré- vi que escudriñaba a su alrededor buscando los aseos. Tras localizarlos se dirigió allí, conmigo siguiéndola de cerca. Abrí la puerta primero para mirar dentro. No había ventanas, tan solo rejillas de ventilación lo suficientemente estrechas para el cuerpo de una persona, un inodoro y un lavabo con espejo- Me voy a cambiar, no abras la puerta- anunció Shannon, entrando en el aseo y cerrando la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido.

Me acerqué al expositor de la prensa. En las publicaciones del día no había ningún artículo mencionando lo sucedido en Rokkenjima. Exhalé una bocanada de aire. Al poco, la puerta del baño se abrió y un chaval de instituto salió para acercarse de nuevo al estante de ropa. Era increíble el nivel de transformación que tenía Shannon, me quedé mirándola, _¿mirándolo?_ , desde el expositor de la prensa. Shannon paseó la mirada por el estante hasta coger una gorra de béisbol negra. Se dió la vuelta, buscándome con la mirada. Me situé a su lado en tan solo tres zancadas.

-Te queda bien- le sonreí. Shannon alzó la vista y levantó el pulgar; desde mi perspectiva, podía entrever los vendajes de su hombro izquierdo- Paguemos todo.

Le di mi número de tarjeta de crédito al dependiente apresuradamente y nos cobró en segundos. Volvimos al coche de Chie, que tiró el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando por la ventana del vehículo. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Shannon con la nueva ropa.

-¡Qué bien te queda el estilo _garçon_ , cariño!- Chie arrancó el coche y volvimos a la carretera dirección al aeropuerto de Niijima. Esta vez nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás del auto. Shannon contemplaba el panorama de árboles y montaña que nos rodeaba. Observándola, pude entender porqué nadie en la familia se había percatado que Shannon y Kanon eran la misma persona. Su perfil era taciturno, flemático. Sus facciones se habían endurecido al ponerse aquella ropa, envolviéndola en un aura completamente andrógina. Sus manos reposando sobre sus rodillas.

Estiré el brazo, posando mi mano sobre las suyas. El cuerpo de Shannon se estremeció. Qué extraño… Fruncí el ceño.

-Shannon- pronuncié el nombre por el que la había conocido toda mi vida. Ella giró la cabeza despacio, con los labios entreabiertos y mirada hueca; entrelacé sus manos entre las mías- Hey- los ojos de Shannon recuperaron el brillo poco a poco; agachó la cabeza, como desorientada- Estoy aquí- susurré sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba turbado; Shannon se comportaba extraño desde que se había puesto aquella ropa.

 _Continuará..._


End file.
